


and they were roommates

by Evax3



Series: Winterfell High [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Theon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Robb, Hand Jobs, Jon joins them later, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Switching, Trust Issues, geriatric nurse theon, smoking weed, student robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Their first 50 days as roommates and the one thing they like to do most.





	1. Day 9*

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [the boy next door,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961180/chapters/45019858) but does not necessarily have to be read beforehand.
> 
> Because I just got too many stories in my head for our boys :)

**ROBB**

“Shu kno washa like besh?”

“Hmm?”

“Shish.”

“You mean brushing your teeth?” Robb said, after they both spitted the rest of their toothpaste into the sink.

“No, you moron,” Theon grinned.

His typical grin, with only half of his mouth pulling up and his eyes slightly narrowed. Then he shook his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Not just brushing your teeth. _This_. The stupid everyday stuff that's usually all boring.”

He came up behind Robb and placed his lean hands just slightly above his hips. Their eyes met in the reflection of the bathroom mirror and Robb felt Theon's cock twitching, nesting himself in the cleft of his ass.

“All of a sudden, it seems a lot more promising, doesn’t it?”

They were living together for little more than a week now and had hardly left the apartment since then. Yet most of the boxes had remained untouched, the little new furniture they had bought neither assembled nor put at their designated places.

Because even though they've been together for almost a year, the prospect for them to do it now _at any time_, lifted Theon's craving to a whole new level. And really, like Robb was someone who'd complain about _that_.

“Let's at least put up the cupboards,” he said, his voice still amused, although his breathing was coming a little falter, when he felt his boyfriend moving his hips.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Theon, while he sucked a path of hot open-mouthed kisses from his shoulder blade up to the spot behind Robb's ear. The one which always made him moan. Just like now.

“We'll do the cupboards, and after that, I’d like to do the laundry,” Theon purred, “because _god_, I really want to fuck you on the new washing machine.”

The sheer prospect of it made a shiver run through Robb's body, all his blood rushing to his groin.

Though when Theon brushed his fingertip over the edge of the towel, hanging low around Robb's hips, and loosened the knot on the side, his touch was still teasing, no rush behind it. Robb sighed.

“You don’t have to be _that_ gentle with me, remember?”

Theon cupped his balls. “Oh, believe me, I do.”

He wrapped his fingers around Robb and began to move his hand, languorous and oh so slow, and yet Robb felt drunken on his strokes.

“Oh, fuck.” He already felt his muscles tense up.

So, Robb knew he was obsessed, and he knew Theon was too. They were so greedy for this feeling, the desire of the other. The sensation, starting in his toes and then spreading through his whole body. As if they were melting, as if they were drowning.

And when Robb opened his eyes, he saw just that.

Black eyes watching him, literally tearing him up and a hunger, that caused Robb's breathing to skip. And like Theon had read his mind, he leaned closer to his ear.

“You’ve made me an addict,” he hushed, tightened his grip on him and Robb's eyes rolled back.

Then he opened the cupboard next to them and took out a tube. Robb heard the lid crack and a sharp exhale, followed by the feeling of something cold and wet at his buttocks. And finally, Theon's hard erection pressed against him again, his hand back on his dick, slicked with lube.

He caressed his thumb over the slit, smearing his precum all over the head and then his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, making his strokes steady and desperate.

“Shit, how you look,” Theon rasped.

Robb met his hand halfway, fucked himself on Theon’s grip and then pushed his ass back against him. Forcing a deep moan to come out of Theon’s mouth.

“_God, fuck_. I’ll take you on every goddamn surface of this stupid apartment. Just look at yourself.”

And Robb did.

Looked directly into his own eyes and watched himself in the mirror.

How his lips parted, his face flushed, how he fucking came undone, while Theon was pumping his wrist faster and faster. A growl, coming deep from his throat, escaped his mouth, no chance to hold back.

Then teeth were scratching his neck and Theon bit down hard, the same moment Robb felt his spunk hitting his lower back and he came as well. Covering his stomach, Theon’s hand, the sink he was holding onto so tightly and some spots on the floor.

Pressure building and falling, when he finally released a soft moan and slummed forward.

With his eyes closed, he focused on calming his heartbeat. Though when Robb looked back up, he saw Theon still standing behind him. Smirking.

“Sorry, got carried away a little,” he traced the red bruise forming on Robb’s neck, “also the apartment is of course _not_ stupid.”

He then kissed the spot and stepped back, leaning against the shower, gaze still a little hazy. “So, now it’s up to you, what we do next.”

Robb picked up the towel from the floor and cleaned up the mess they’ve made, on himself and on the rest of the area around him. Then he turned to face Theon and smiled.

“Now we put up the cupboard, so we can at least finish the kitchen.”

He snatched a pair of trackies from the pile next to the shower, no clue which of them they belonged to, and Theon did after him. Then he took another step forward and kissed Robb again, this time on his mouth, unusually tender. Still tasting of peppermint.

Robb hummed. “Maybe afterwards you can fuck me on the dishwasher, I kinda liked that idea.”

“The _washing machine_,” Theon snorted, only a few inches away, “but I think we can do both.”

They finally went over to the kitchen, Grey Wind lying on the floor under the window, stretched out in the sun and only lifting his head as they entered the room.

Robb thought his gaze seemed somewhat reproachful, as if he disapproved of their lack of control. Though, were dogs able to frown? He shrugged his shoulders, apologizing, and gave him a treat from the tin next to the fridge.

His gaze became apparently softer.

“So, how you’re going to do it?” Theon asked, hands on his hips, looking at the wall, where they were going to attach the piece.

“You mean, how are _we_ going to do it?”

“Same difference,” Theon rolled his eyes.

“Well, one's holding it up, and the other's marking the holes for the drill.”

Theon nodded. “Okay, who’s holding?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Almost like two cowboys, just before the duel. Their eyes flicked briefly to the cupboard standing on the floor next to the door, to the wall, back to each other.

Like always, Robb finally sighed and gave in. Theon grinned victoriously.

He took the thing, lifted it up and held it against the wall. “Like this?”

As it seemed, the decision was harder to make than expected.

“Move it a little to the left. No, not _so_ much. Hmm, maybe on the right a little more. Yeah, that’s better. Oh no, that’s too much. Can you sink it a little?”

It wasn't particularly heavy, but when Theon still hadn't decided, what it had to look like, after perceived five minutes, Robb’s arms began to tremble.

“Can you hurry up a little?” he snapped.

“I think we need a spirit level,” Theon suggested, and Robb groaned, putting the piece of furniture back down.

“Okay, let’s switch,” he said, took his place next to Theon and nodded towards the cupboard, “now you hold it.”

But Theon didn't move, just looked at the wall and tilted his head. Then he turned to Robb. “Do we even have a drill?”

Considering this for a moment, Robb realized, they didn't.

He sighed, put his hand in front of his eyes, and rubbed over his face. Maybe they should just stay with the sex.

Then he felt a hand patting him on the shoulder, so he looked to the side, just to see how Theon left the room.

“And where are _you_ going?”

He took his motorcycle helmet off the dresser, along with his keys.

“I go to Asha, get a drill and a damn spirit level.” He paused, then grinned. “And while you're waiting, make the best of it and think about all the ways to show your gratitude, when I return.”

He winked at him and Robb smiled back.

Realizing, that perhaps Theon's stamina was less the trouble, than more the solution for all the challenges, living together might bear for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably contain a lot of sex, about every second to third chapter. Not sure how explicit it will get, so maybe tags will be added :)


	2. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Asha visit Maron in jail.

**THEON**

All the time while Theon was standing in line, taking small steps forward, and waiting for him to walk through the security scanner, he thought about the moment, when Maron got arrested.

How much time had passed then, after their mother had left them? A few months, a few years? After Rodrik had followed her and never came back? He couldn't tell anymore.

Theon had been, like, sixteen, Asha two years older and Maron nearly twenty. Their father already committed to the alcohol, even if he'd at least gone out of the house to piss himself, back then.

It been the summer, when the refrigerator had broken down. Theon remembered the hunger. How he’d stolen the younger kids’ lunch at school, but that it’d never been enough to feel full for an entire day.

But then, one day, he’d come home, and the cupboards had been filled. A new fridge in the kitchen, even one with an ice maker. Maron and Asha at the dining table, each with a huge pizza in front of them.

“Extra cheese without mushrooms, right?” Maron had grinned and bent his head towards the counter, where another pizza for Theon had been waiting.

And it’d been so fucking delicious. He’d swallowed a piece in three bits and still ate further, even though he'd almost felt sick. Maron had cracked a few stupid jokes, but Theon hadn’t even cared about them.

But then suddenly, he’d heard the sirens.

The sounds increasing. At that time, he still hadn’t been used to the police standing in front of their door that often.

“Go to your rooms!” Maron had yelled.

Neither of them had reacted.

And then Maron had run out the door, onto the street, Asha and Theon close behind him.

Three cars had blocked the way, Theon remembered the policemen shouting.

“Put your hands up! Turn around!”

Maron on the ground, hands behind his head. Some of the neighbors had been more curious, coming out their houses to gawk and shake their heads in contempt.

It was this moment, his brother pressed down on the hot asphalt, two policemen above him, still shouting, that Theon had known, his childhood was over.

There’d been a hand in his, sweating but steady, solid, not knowing if Asha had reached for his or he for hers. But he remembered them standing there, just like that, holding hands, for a quite a while, when Maron had been long gone. Her look resembling what he still felt today. That it was now just the two of them.

Suddenly someone pushed Theon from behind.

“Next!”

He stepped forward and put his belongings in one of the plastic boxes to his left. Keys, wallet, cigarettes, lighter and his phone. Then he walked towards the policeman, already waiting with the metal detector.

He spread his arms and looked at the ceiling. Chest rising with a deep inhale. Then, when the thing was right at his groin, it started beeping.

“Sir, you got anything in your pants?” the officer asked, straight-faced.

Theon rolled his eyes, but looked back down after, smirking and shrugging his shoulders. “Might wearing a fancy ring through my cock.”

“No, he doesn't” Asha smacked his head from behind. “Take off your fucking belt.”

Theon did as he was told and then waited for Asha to walk with him to the Visits Centre.

She’d always been like that, right from the moment, that summer, when she’d let go of his hand. Mother, father, brother and sister in one person. Being the adult Theon had needed at that time. Lord knows, where he would have ended without her.

Probably in one of the nearby cells.

The room they entered was quite large. About fifteen table-chair-combinations stood there, most of them occupied.

Theon wondered if the inmates had previously thrown the chairs around, for them to be now firmly attached to the tables.

At the back of it was a soda machine and right next, their brother was sitting, with his eyes out of the window, obviously waiting.

His hair was black as his and Asha’s, the face hidden behind a thick beard. Theon remembered him taller, but also more of a slim built. Now, his stocky upper arms stretched under the orange overall.

So, when he saw them, he stood up, a big grin on his face. “Here comes my family.”

He hugged Asha and kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned to Theon, grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a bone-breaking embrace. But when he finally let go, he still kept him at arm's length, examining him from top to bottom.

“Shit, little brother, you look like a fucking bum.”

Theon's jeans were torn, but he’d already bought them that way, his hair now that long, it almost brushed his shoulders. The shirt he was wearing was one of Robb's, therefore a little too big, but Theon just liked it that way.

Embarrassed though, he scratched the stubble on his chin. “Well, we were in kind of a hurry.”

“Come on, just joking!” Maron bumped him on the shoulder. “That's probably what the kids dress like today, right? It’s good to see you.”

They took a seat, Theon with his hands in his pockets, fumbling with a loose strand of fabric, and Maron opposite him, arms resting on the table.

“So, Asha told me you had a little trouble with the law?”

“It’s no big deal,” Theon replied, even though it actually was. “I had to do half a year of community service and a few hours of therapy.”

“Fucking shrinks,” Maron snarled, “always telling you about your unresolved problems with your parents. Like I need a psychologist for that, right?” He bawled again.

Theon had actually enjoyed his sessions with Mr. Lannister, he even considered going there further. But nothing he wanted to discuss with Maron now.

“They hired me, the institution I worked at. I’m doing an apprenticeship there as a geriatric nurse. Coming semester, take a few courses at college.”

Theon tried to hold his gaze, stared at Maron with a challenging look, waited only for the nasty comment or the laughter. But nothing of the both came.

“That's great Theon,” he nodded approvingly. Then even smiled, “shit, a Greyjoy at college, maybe even the first one in the family, isn’t he?”

He turned his eyes at Asha. So, she snorted but grinned. “Not that big a surprise. The rest is just a bunch of fucking deadheads.”

They both laughed and even Theon chuckled a little. Then Asha's eyes flicked in his direction and she cleared her throat.

“Theon also moved out. He now lives with his boyfriend, inner-city.”

His head snapped; eyes wide. _What the fuck?_

But Asha just shrugged. “I'm gonna get us a drink.”

So very slowly Theon turned his head back to Maron, whose face seemed confused, his brows wrinkled.

“Like what?” he said, his voice now somewhat quieter, “you’re a _faggot_ now?” He literally spat out the word.

“So what if I am?” Theon clenched his jaw.

Maron just shook his head. “Fuck, I can't believe this.”

He was about to get up and say, he’d wait outside at the car, when Asha came back and put three Coke cans on the table. She still looked totally relaxed. “So, have you told yet, your boyfriend’s a lawyer?”

“He’s not a lawyer, Asha.”

“And you also support this shit?” Maroon seemed about to blow his stack, but Asha just rolled her eyes.

“Shit Maron, get your head out of your ass. Theon's not gay, but what if? And the world’s not black and white.” She opened one of the cans with a loud hiss. “So, he's with a guy now, who cares?”

Maron seemed really to struggle with his temper, and now Theon was somewhat grateful for the chairs to be screwed down.

Finally, though, his brother took a deep breath and then his eyes were back on him. “Well, a lawyer? But he's not the one who represented you, is he?”

“No, he isn’t. He’s not even a lawyer,” Theon bit down on his lip, “not yet. He studies Political Science at Boston College and then might go to Harvard. And _then_, maybe becomes a lawyer.”

He took a short break to think. But fuck it. The day had already been ruined anyway.

“You might remember him. From back then, before we moved.”

Maron raised his brows.

“Robb Stark.”


	3. Day 22*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight realisations.

**ROBB**

It was past midnight when Robb entered their apartment, the hallway as dark as the night outside the door. He’d been to the cinema with Jon and after that, they’d taken a long walk, talking about Ygritte, because apparently, she and Jon were facing a little crisis.

“Hello?”

He peeked into the kitchen, although the window was wide open, there was still a sweet smell in the air. Robb saw the half-burned joint in the ashtray, next to it a box with food from the Chinese restaurant down the block.

Back in the hallway, he realized the dim light flickering under the slit of their living room door.

Theon was sitting on the couch, one leg cocked, Grey Wind resting his big head on the other. He had his headphones on, eyes narrowed, pressing the buttons on the controller, somewhat eager to free Azerbaijan from its terrorists.

Robb had insisted on the headphones. Although almost one year had passed, the sound of gunshots still brought him to the brink of a heart attack. So, as it seemed, Theon kept it at that, even when he wasn't home.

With the knuckles of his middle finger he knocked against the frame, for his two roommates to startle high.

“Hey there,” he greeted them, smiling.

Grey Wind looked immediately more relieved, wagging with his tail, though Theon rolled his eyes and took off the headphones, letting them dangle slack around his neck.

“Shit, do you have to sneak up on me like that?”

Robb grinned and shrugged his shoulders, then sat down next to the couch on the floor and scratched Grey Wind behind his ears, thanked with a happy sigh.

“What time is it?” Theon asked.

“About half past two, I think.”

“Really?” he seemed surprised, “where you been so long?”

Robb stretched out, resting his head down on the cushions. “I was in the park with Jon, kind of troubleshooting. He thinks Ygritte wants to break up with him.”

“Oh, does she?”

Robb nodded. “Doesn't look good.” He turned his gaze back up. “So, how was your trip?”

“Better not ask,” Theon groaned and finally turned off the TV.

Robb watched him, recognized the tension in his body, the way his hand was still tightly closed around the controller.

“Let's just say Maron takes right after our dad and can't either decide who he hates more, the Starks or the gays.”

An unpleasant feeling spread in Robb's chest. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah,” Theon snorted.

“Well, just screw him,” Robb replied, his voice strangely hard, husky and also somehow alien, and by that, Theon’s eyes snapped.

“You’re serious?”

“What?”

“Why do you always say that? Like it’s so fucking easy to just screw people,” he scolded. “They're still my family and, _sorry_, but not everybody is as super understanding as your parents.”

Robb frowned. “This got nothing to do with _understanding_. Your sexuality is part of your personality and if they don't accept it, it's their own fault.”

“Oh my god,” Theon tugged his hair and got up. “You know what, forget it.”

Robb followed him hard on, the feeling of shame already forming in his stomach. Because hadn't he been the same just about a year ago? Uncertain, frustrated?

When he stepped into the hallway, he found him standing next to the door, just slipping into his sneakers.

“Where are you going?”

“Gonna get some cigarettes,” Theon said, without looking up. And left.

Robb kept staying there for a few seconds, just starring at the door Theon had just disappeared through, then closed his eyes and groaned. He looked down at Grey Wind, standing beside him, his yellow eyes full of worry.

“He’ll come back,” Robb told him, but more so himself, patted his head, and then went to bed.

Because of their somewhat stupid new habit of just taking their clothes off wherever they felt like it, Robb now had to first climb over a sweater, a t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, when he entered the bedroom, before he could get rid of his own clothes and crawl under the blanket.

He lay down on his back, buried his left arm under the pillow, rested his head on it and stared at the ceiling. When it dawned on him, that his reaction on Theon's family got really nothing to do with Theon's family at all, but more so with himself. Him and his own fears.

He remained in that position, till the apartment door clicked shut half an hour later, and a warm body lay down beside him shortly after.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, “I'm a fucking hypocrite.” Then he peered to the side. “I just don't want you to be ashamed of it. Of _us_ I mean.”

“I know,” Theon breathed, then turned to face him, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you regret being gay sometimes?”

Robb snorted. “Hell, no. Do you?”

“I’m not gay.”

He turned to the side as well, so now they were lying face to face. “I know. I mean, do you regret choosing a man instead of a woman to live with?”

His voice was worried, admitting to himself, that he wasn't completely sure, Theon would negate the question. Because so far, he'd only been with women, and not just a few. This, their relationship, monogamy, and that even with a man, perhaps asked more of him, than Robb was really aware of.

Theon moved, so he was now lying on top of Robb, covering all of his body with his own. And sometimes it was just these gestures, only a little touch, that could say more than a thousand words.

So, when his lips met Robb’s, hard and claiming, Robb knew what it meant. He did not regret it, he loved him, but more than anything he needed to be the one leading right now. The one in control, no room for vulnerability. Not now, not when he had to prove something to his whole god damn family, but more so to himself.

And Robb let him, willingly opened his mouth when Theon forced his tongue in. Sank back, deep into the cushions and moaned as Theon started to rub hard against him.

They stopped briefly, pulled their shirts over their heads, slipped out of their shorts and then were right back on it.

The room was dark, the lantern in front of the window, half covered by the curtains, the only light. Theon's dark hair hung forward, framing his face. He looked greedy, almost dangerous; a sight, that caused Robb's pulse to race, trapped under his gaze.

One hand moved across his naked chest, the other firmly clawed into his hip, stopping at one of his small tense nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. For Robb to throw his head back with a growl coming deep from his throat.

Another stifled moan, as Theon grabbed them both with a firm hand, flying over their already damped heads.

Then Theon leaned forward, took the lube from their bedside table and pressed his knee against Robb's thigh, for him to spread his legs further. So, he did, right away.

He had no intention of teasing Robb, to keep it slow, when he pushed first one and then two wet fingers into his tight hole.

Theon’s cock already dripping, spreading a small trace along Robb's thighs, as he closed his mouth around the nipple, he’d been treating before, and sucked in earnest.

“Urgh, fuck, Theon – I’m, I’m ready,” Robb panted, squirming and clutching the sheets so hard, he might tear them apart.

He whimpered quietly at the loss of Theon's fingers. When he tried to reach for the bedside table again, Robb's hand shot up, holding his wrist, the only sign of his strength he would show him tonight.

“We don't need this. I –, please,” he swallowed, “I want to feel you.”

Something changed in Theon's eyes, an expression flicked over his face, love, affection, then he grinned. Sat back up, took Robb by his hip and flipped him over, so he was now on his stomach, ass high in the air, face against the pillow.

He leaned up on his arms, looked over his shoulder and watched Theon take hold of himself. The vein on his bicep prominent, his muscles tense as he licked his lips. Then he looked up, positioned himself behind Robb and took a sharp breath.

“Come on. Take me,” Robb purred with a flick of his brows and Theon pushed forward.

Heat was pouring from his cock through Robb's body. His jolts fast and strong, pretty sure it wouldn't take long for either of them.

Robb grabbed his own cock and tried to adjust his strokes to Theon's rhythm. Feeling Theon's sweat running along his upper body and down on his back.

He rocked back and pushed forward, suddenly overwhelmed by his orgasm.

The arm, on which he had held himself up, gave way and Robb cried out, collapsed on the bed, and clenched around Theon, while wave after wave smashed through him.

And then, Theon was burying his head in Robb’s neck, and let go as well.

They stayed like this for a long while after. Not moving, just breathing. Wrapped in the warmth of the other body.

When Theon finally rolled to the side and Robb turned back again, he first thought Theon had fallen asleep.

But then he felt his face at his side, nestled against his chest, and he put an arm around him, pulling him closer. He kissed his head and felt Theon’s smile on his skin.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Kinda need that.”

And Robb smiled back, “always.”


	4. Day 50.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's first week at college and the art of relaxing.

**THEON**

The light of the settling sun filled the room, casting a warm light over every surface it was able to catch.

Theon loved these moments, the state you’re in, between sleeping and being awake. Still dreaming a little, still surrounded by dense clouds, dizzy and comfortable. The warm body to his right rose and fell in a calming rhythm.

He had to take the night shift this weekend, and so did not return to their apartment, until late in the morning. Finding it empty with just a short note on the fridge.

_I'm at the library._

But now, it seemed, Robb had changed his mind and decided for it was way better to spend their Saturday together in bed. Maybe enjoying some other things, a bed was suitable for, besides sleeping.

Slightly dazed, Theon reached out, his eyes still closed, but breathing a little faster at the thought of waking Robb up with one of their favorite activities. He let out a soft moan, pressing himself against the warm body to his next, one hand caressing the soft fur.

Wait, fur?

He ripped his eyes open, greeted by a huge wet tongue, licking once over his whole face, followed by a happy smack.

“What the fuck?”

Too confused with this encounter, Theon flinched back, but because he was already lying on the edge of the bed, there was no room left to catch him. So, with a rough plop, still tangled in their blanket, he fell to the floor, starring up at Grey Wind with his bright yellow eyes. Grinning at him.

Theon rubbed his face and let out a slight chuckle, “not quite what I had in mind.”

He stood up and crawled the wolf behind his ears, who pressed his head eagerly into Theon's hand.

“So, where’s Robb?” He got no reply. “Still at the library?”

Grey Wind gave him a soft rumble and then lay down again, burying his head under one of their large pillows. A strange sign, Theon couldn't quite place, but at least meaning, he had to find Robb on his own.

Still only in his boxer shorts, he went into the kitchen and made himself a coffee. The last remnant of his blurred view of sleep cleared as the caffeine slowly entered his blood system. He crossed the hall to their living room, opened the door, and peeked inside to find ...

a complete mess.

There on the floor Robb sat, surrounded by books and slips of paper, his laptop next to him on the sofa, buzzing so loudly, as if the fan was about to conk out any second, another pile of folders on the small coffee table to his right.

So, the biggest mess was Robb himself.

His red curls ruffled, standing wildly away from his head, one sleeve of his shirt was rolled up, the other hung down unbuttoned, and his gaze was like that of a patient, who had just awoken from a coma.

Empty, confused, overwhelmed, anxious?

“Holy shit,” Theon breathed, unsure if he should take one step further or one step back.

Robb lifted his head like in slow motion and looked at him with big blue eyes. “I'm not gonna make it.”

“Huh?”

“It's just too much,” he almost whined and then it was, as if Theon watched a train slowly starting up, and then accelerating to high speed in less than five seconds.

“I have to read these two books until Monday, this one till Wednesday. I must write an essay about this book and go through these folders here, because we're writing a spontaneous test about them on Friday.

“I also have to pick out two essays to register for the literature course and prepare myself for the Spanish test, which doesn't take place for another two weeks, but you never know, with languages you always have to repeat a lot, otherwise you forget everything again and then ...

“Robb,” Theon said, meanwhile kneeling right in front of him, “breath.”

So, he did. “Fuck.” He closed his eyes. “It's just the first week of college and it's already too much.”

Theon sat back a little to examine the whole extent again thoroughly. “How long have you been sitting here?”

“Five hours or maybe six. What time is it?”

Theon didn't go for it. “Do you have to get anything done by tomorrow?”

Robb shook his head, “no, but if I don’t do it now …”

He didn't get a chance to add anything more, because just then Theon had got up, pulling Robb to his feet as well. “Put on your shoes, we'll go for a run.”

It was the first ten minutes in which Robb tried to complain, but then finally realized, that it would end in an argument, if he didn't give in.

So, they ran with Grey Wind through the park for an hour, fetched a pizza at Joey’s on their way back, ate in front of the TV, took a shower and had a quick shag, but despite all that, Robb couldn't release the tension of the tasks ahead, thinking he might never accomplish them, within the time available.

“Come on, you're not getting kicked out of college within the first week! Not sure, if you can get kicked out at all.”

Robb cocked an eyebrow, flexed his neck and then took another sip of his beer. It was Theon's final measure to distract him from learning. Getting wasted in their kitchen.

He rolled the transparent paper one last time between his fingers and then licked over the glue strip, holding the finished joint in his hand. Flicking his lighter, he lit it and then inhaled the sweet smoke. And felt shortly after, how the heavy warmth spread through his body.

He looked at Robb with a grin. “So, if _this_ doesn't ease you, I don't know what else to do.”

Robb took it from Theon's fingers with a heavy sigh. “I really should get back to the books.”

“Jesus Christ,” Theon groaned, “how many pages do you have to read till Monday?”

“About 250.”

“See, you can do that easily tomorrow.” Theon took his legs and placed them on his lap. “Bill Gates reads 150 in an hour.”

“Do I look like Bill Gates?”

Theon smirked. “Fortunately, not.”

Robb gave him half a smile and then finally took a drag himself, put his head back, let the smoke fill his lungs and then exhaled again.

“Well, isn't it one of the best feelings?” Theon asked and took the joint back. “Might be my second place at all.”

Robb chuckled, “and what's number one?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“I don't think so.”

On Robb's face appeared a goofy grin and Theon knew, he’d finally reached his goal.

Pleased with himself, he started to stroke the reddish hair on Robb's calf and looked out of the window, watching the sky, the bright sun long replaced by a carpet of sparkling stars. He turned back around. “Want a shotty?”

Robb grinned even wider. “Pulling out all the stops tonight, don’t you?”

Theon shrugged. “We're young, we're attractive, it's Saturday night. There's no reason not to.”

Robb nodded and then beckoned him with two fingers to come closer. Mischief flashing in both their eyes, as Theon approached, turning the lit part of the joint backwards, and placing it between his teeth.

Already high from smoking and beer, they both felt the tension between them as Theon put his hand at Robb's neck and pulled him forwards, their lips almost touching, as Robb started sucking, while Theon blew into it.

He let his hand linger in Robb's hair for a moment longer, stroking his neck in a sensual way, as he leaned back again, “so, what's your number one?” he asked then, voice somewhat husky.

Robb's smile was crooked and yet honest. “Probably same as yours.”

They grinned at each other, knowing only too well what they both were thinking about, licking their lips, eyes narrowed. But for now, being too lazy to move at all.

“Do you miss it sometimes?” Robb asked five minutes later, the joint finished, a bag of chips placed between them on Robb's legs, “sex with women, I mean.”

Theon clicked his tongue. “Where's that coming from?”

“Well, might be curious for quite some time,” he said, a loud crack as he crunched another chip with his molars, “and right now I’m far too lazy to be even annoyed on what you're about to answer. So?”

“I guess, sometimes,” Theon shrugged again, taking a gulp from Robb’s beer.

“And why’s that?”

“Do you really want to talk about this _now_?”

“Please,” Robb smirked, crossing his legs, leaning furthermore back, “enlighten me.”

“Well, if you ask so dearly,” Theon snorted but grinned, “in contrast to a male body, they're just softer, I guess? And they always smell really good, like fruits and flowers” he tilted his head, “doesn't convince you, right?”

Robb shook his head, so, still smiling. “I think I prefer the hard muscles after all.” He stretched out his foot, pressing lightly against Theon’s abs.

“But there’s also this great feeling of being in complete control sometimes, sensing a power to do whatever you want, like, the superiority of the strength, but you don’t use it. Know what I mean?”

“Oh, believe me, I know _exactly_ what you mean.” Robb winked at him, for Theon to roll his eyes.

“Okay, but there's one thing you can only have with women. Multiple orgasms,” he leaned more forward, fixing Robb's gaze, “when a gasp turns into a whimper, and you feel the body under you being completely overstimulated, but you keep going. And you feel, how she comes undone.” He smiled his typical cocky smirk. “Thinking about it, that might also be one of my favorite feelings.”

He leaned back again, waiting for Robb’s reply.

“I can imagine,” he answered then, “but so, I still don't need a woman.”

That caught Theon off guard, he frowned. “How else is that gonna work?”

“Well,” Robb said, sliding his foot a little further down, “you can also put _a man_ in such state, if he just brings a little patience with him.”

Theon still stared at him confused and Robb chuckled. “Never heard about a prostate orgasm?”

He shook his head.

“Well, that's the way for men to have multiple orgasms. “

“How do you know?”

“I'm not just gay since yesterday,” Robb laughed, for Theon's brows to shot up.

“And why did we never talk about it?”

“Well, patience isn't exactly your strength, is it?”

He stared at Robb for what he guessed might have been more than only a few seconds, his mind working, but progressing slowly due to the intoxication.

It was a new perspective Robb had just unfolded for him, a completely new possibility Theon hadn't known before, though unsure how to use it best. Either way, they had to try it.

Slowly he took Robb's legs from his lap and stood up, still starring at him from above. His eyes dark, narrowed and gleaming.

“I guess” he said, his voice a full tone deeper, holding out his hand, “I need you to show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I watched the Bill Gates documentary on Netfix. :D
> 
> And no, of course Theon is not a bit patient, as we all know. You probably guess what's coming next.


	5. Day 50.2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> later that night ...

**ROBB**

“Fuck Robb, please.”

Theon’s whine went straight to his groin, causing himself to make a strangled noise, painfully hard, but he had to hold back.

If Theon must suffer, he had to as well. Doing his best to bite back another moan, when Robb felt the shiver that was running through the body pressed against his.

“Come on,” he kissed Theon’s neck, “just need to relax a little more.”

Theon groaned. “Easy for you to talk.”

Placing his free hand, above Theon’s, which again had wandered dangerously far southward. A small grin forming on Robb's lips as he watched Theon biting into the pillow, cursing, fucking impatient. He even punched against the mattress with his fist, while Robb hit his prostate over and over again.

And Robb damn knew it was torture. Bittersweet and promising, but cruel, nevertheless, when his muscles cramped again, and he had to slow down. Taking a deep breath, relaxing his arm, and his hand, and his fingers. _Fuck_.

For this been going on for almost an hour, by now Robb thought he might lose his mind. But nothing compared to Theon, who was just a mix of whimpers and curses, already ten minutes after they’d started all this. His bottom lip presumably retaining an imprint as hard as he’d bit into it.

“I know you can do it, you’re so close. Just have a little patience.”

He really tried to sound seductive, but appeared to be rather desperate, when Robb placed his mouth next to Theon’s ear, his breath faltered, voice coming out rasping.

“I'm sure it's worth it.”

The low attempt to convince himself, to convince Theon. His only answer another moan, when Robb closed his eyes and picked up speed again, eager to fucking finish this like he’d planned to do.

With his mouth he traced over Theon's skin, his shoulder, his neck, wet with sweat and saliva, transcendent, he rubbed his prick almost absent against Theon’s leg. So, he was pretty sure, just a little touch and he'd come himself. Probably exploding.

Just like his heart beating like hell in his chest. But even though it almost tore him apart, this was one of the hottest things they’d ever done so far. Lying here, debauched and worn out, drenched in sweat, absorbed in their desire and the fucking urge to come.

Eyes now half open, Robb looked down, just to watch the way his fingers disappeared in Theon’s flushed and moist hole. Bending, twisting, reappearing. Turning his boyfriend into a squirming mess and himself into madness. Resisting the need to remove his fingers and just to push in.

Theon seemed thinking the same. “Robb, it's not gonna work. Let's just fuck.”

“I told you to be patient,” he gasped and pressed even further inside Theon, rubbing over the bundle of nerves. “And don’t touch your dick.” Feeling that Theon might soon throw this over.

Fucking himself on Robb’s hand, he moaned again, deep and drawn-out. “Oh fuck, yes, Jesus, fuck, that's it. Don’t stop,” he breathed, “just – don’t stop.”

He clenched around him, eyes rolling back as he raked his nails across Robb’s thigh. Too far gone, but Robb didn’t complain at all, just sighed with relief. _Thank god, finally_.

“God Robb, I think I’m cuming.”

When suddenly the doorbell rang.

“Just, oh fuck, just keep going.”

Robb did. Then his phone started buzzing.

“You better not - answer this now.”

He knew Theon was close, when the doorbell rang loud and longer than before. His phone vibrated again. Someone finally hammered against the door. _What if there's a fire? _

“Robb! Don’t fucking slow down.”

But he had to check, didn’t he? So, he finally stopped.

“NO! What the hell you doing?”

“I'll be right back.”

“Are you kidding me?”

But Robb was already out of their bed, pulling his trunks back up, he tried his best to calm down his breath. But if it really burned, hardly anyone would care what he looked like, right? And why else would someone knock on their door in the middle of the night.

With Theon’s curses muffled behind their bedroom door, he jogged down the narrow hallway.

“I'm coming.” And he couldn't believe he hadn't already said that in another context.

He ripped the door open, and so stopped Jon from knocking again, his fist raised. He stared at Robb. Examining his look from top to bottom.

“Did you just do sports?”

His gaze on Robb's sweatpants then up at his flushed face, “or did you -” when realization hit him, and his face turned bright red.

But then Robb saw the bag in his hand and Ghost sitting next to him, suddenly making a little whimper. Followed by another, coming from Robb’s kitchen.

And then Grey Wind’s big head appeared in the hallway, his ears up, when he eagerly ran up to them, excited for greeting his brother.

“I'm sorry to bother you,” Jon crunched, looking everywhere else except in Robb's eyes. “Ygritte and I broke up tonight, and I – I didn’t know where else to go.”

Robb patted his shoulder, carefully paying attention to which hand he was using and opened the door a bit further. “Well, come in.”

They walked down the hall to the kitchen where Robb opened the fridge to get two cans of coke out. But when he turned around, he saw Jon frowning, nostrils flaring.

“What's that smell?” Then his eyes went wide. “Oh fuck, that's weed. Are you high?”

“Maybe it wasn't the best moment you picked,” Robb replied and offered Jon a can. “So, what –“

He bit his tongue, as he was interrupted by a sudden cry, deep and desperate, coming from behind their closed bedroom door. The signal for Robb, that Theon definitely got finished the job on his own.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to oppress the disappointment flicking over his face.

When he looked back up, he saw Jon's eyebrows raised to his hairline, “what the hell was that?”

For now it was up to Robb to blush just slightly, and then the door opened behind him. 

Arms stretched out against the door frame, he looked like, there being no better description, just damn well-fucked. Pants low on his hips, his hair messy and sweaty, upper body glistening and his gaze blurred and devoid of focus. With just the biggest smirk on his face.

“Oh god,” Jon groaned and turned away, his face buried in his hands.

But Robb kept looking at Theon, who nodded, moving his head only slightly, still grinning, scratching his lips with his teeth and then mouthing just one word. _Fuck_.

It was just unfair, so, Robb bit into his fist to suppress a frustrated growl, and Theon grinned even more. Strolled comfortably to the window in the kitchen, leaned against the sill and lit a cigarette.

“Well Snow, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?”

“You said, Ygritte and you broke up?” Robb asked, while he and Jon took a seat at the table. Only now he noticed how miserable Jon looked, his eyes bloodshot, his face stained.

“She really wants to go to Europe, alone. Shit,” Jon swallowed, “after fucking five years.”

Theon and Robb exchanged a glimpse, as they already had done, back when they’d been children. Their own kind of telepathy. Then, Theon rolled his eyes, but finally nodded.

“You can stay here if you want,” Robb said, “the couch is big enough to sleep on.”

Jon looked up, “you’re sure?”

He had his eyes on Theon, for it was clear that Robb certainly had nothing against it.

So, Theon just shrugged and smirked, but then nodded. “Well, we're all part of the pack, right?” and then moved to the fridge to get out three beers.


	6. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I recently got a lot of ideas for a new storyline within this verse, I'm finishing this story a bit earlier than planned and will start a completely new one soon. I just can't let them go, but to put too many twists and turns into this story would go beyond the scope of it :)

**THEON**

With a shut Theon closed the truck. Decretory may be the proper word to describe his feelings. Because just like that, all the things he owed were neatly stowed away in the back of Asha’s old Mustang. The sight a very sobering one, to see that his entire life just fit perfectly well into one single car. And it wasn't even a combi.

He turned around to take a last look at the house he'd called home for the last eight years. Its ugly front, the overgrown garden, the broken shutters. Pretty sure, he'd hardly miss it.

And then he saw his father watching him from the window, as grim as always, and just out of decency Theon raised a hand for goodbye. Somehow, he expected a greeting in return. But Balon drew the curtains instead. Theon rolled his eyes and sighed.

He took his place on the passenger's seat and Asha launched the car. “You ready?”

“Couldn't be more.”

And when they left the neighborhood, when the house behind them became smaller and smaller, a warm feeling of relief slowly spread throughout his body.

They’d found an apartment at the edge of the Aberdeen section of Brighton, maybe a bit too far from city centre for Theon's taste, but still close to college, so he couldn't really complain.

His way to work was short and there were enough parks nearby to go for a walk with Grey Wind, who they first wanted to leave with the Starks, but neither master nor dog seemed really enthusiastic about the idea, so they’d pick him up tonight, when the move was over.

“I'm going to visit Maron next week,” Asha said, after crossing Columbus Avenue “want to come this time?”

Theon snorted; it was like she was asking if he’d accompany her to the dentist.

“I hardly believe he wants to see me.”

“He's family Theon, and family must stick together.”

With his brows raised, he turned his head to her, Asha grinned.

“Yes, I know,” she laughed, “scratch that. But you know what I mean. We're the only ones he's got left and it sucks for him to be stuck there.”

“I'll think about it,” Theon mumbled. 

The last time he’d been to the prison with Asha, the only thing he’d been told was for him to do more with his life. Rich, coming from someone who's been serving five years for robbing a supermarket with a gun. But just now Theon had no desire for thinking about that.

“Speaking of family,” Asha leaned forward, twirled the knob on her radio and turned up the music, “remember this song?”

Of course, he did.

Pictures shot through his mind, while Theon listened to the sounds coming from the speakers, pictures of their mother.

Of her jumping through the kitchen, dancing and giggling, taking him in her arms and swirling him through the room. The smell of pancakes and fresh orange juice in his nose, but then he balked.

“Is she singing about giving head to somebody?”

“Well, can relate to that, don’t you?” A big grin on Asha's face, when she started moving her head to the music.

Theon clicked his tongue and turned his face back to the window.

She jabbed him against the shoulder. “Come on, you know the lyrics, Mum loved that song.”

“I don't really want to think about her in the context of a blowjob.”

“You don't want to think about her in any context,” she pushed him again. “Don’t be coy, besides, Madonna is hot, isn’t she?”

“She is old.”

“As if _you’d_ complain about that.”

Fair point, Theon had to grin himself.

And he really loved his sister, would probably do anything for her sake and to make her happy. Which is why, with a little sigh, he finally turned the music louder.

So, it took them only three more red lights to be completely in the mood. Banging their heads and singing at the top of their lungs. Asha thrummed her fingers against the wheel to the rhythm, while Theon swung from left to right, snapping his fingers.

Next to them two young girls in a white convertible watched them aghast. They giggled and shook their heads, one pointing with her long finger, covered in pink nail polish, at them, then turned back to her friend, saying something, for them to laughed even more.

Theon leaned forward and tilted his head to glare at them. But Asha just smirked.

“Wanna see something funny?”

She didn't wait for his answer. Instead pushed the kick-down to its limit, the engine howled and the smile of the two girls disappeared. And just like that, without agreeing to do so, both Asha and Theon stretched their arms out of the window and flipped them off.

—

The moving van stood in the middle of the street, by now almost empty, when they arrived at the apartment. Robb had probably got most of his stuff up to the fifth floor by now.

With a sports bag over his shoulder and a box under his arm, Theon took the few steps to the front door. It was unlocked. Asha directly behind him.

They stood in the narrow hallway, just in time to watch the magnificent spectacle of Robb, Jon and Loras trying to carry Robb's couch up the railing. And failing just miserably.

“Just lift it, over your head,” Loras yelled from the top, whereas Jon and Robb tried their best to do so. But they couldn’t, cause there was not enough space.

Robb leaned half back over the railing, about to lose the baseball cap he was wearing on his head the wrong way round. And Jon, trapped between the wall and the couch, was breathing hard, with a slightly unhealthy complexion.

“Shit, didn't you measure that up before?”

“I did,” Robb replied, panting, with a stubborn look on his face. “It must fit. Just turn now! Turn, turn, turn!”

They tried hard, but the angle wasn’t right, and so finally the piece of furniture stuck between the wall and the railing, tilted up, no way to move it any further.

Loras’ head appeared, leaning down on the cushions from above. “Well, turns out, we can’t turn anymore.”

Robb frowned, rolled his eyes and then gestured for Loras to bring it. “All right, let's start over.”

And then they hoisted the whole thing just back down the stairs.

Meanwhile Theon and Asha stood there and watched the whole thing with great pleasure, their backs rested against the solid brick wall near the entrance, exchanging a telling look.

Theon felt almost sorry for Robb, but only a little and definitely not enough to help them. Also, far too curious about who was the first to lose their nerves completely. He’d put 50 bucks on Snow.

“And you know what you're getting yourself into, don’t you?” Asha whispered into his ear, a suppressed laughter in her voice.

Theon smirked.

Because if that's what was in store for him now, he really couldn't wait for it to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song on the radio is Madonna's [Like a Prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79fzeNUqQbQ) and her conversation is based on the thoughts I had when I first heard the song!
> 
> Later scene in the staircase is based on [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2u0sN9stbA) from the series friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are love, so please spread them. <3
> 
> And if you like, do hit me up on [tumblr](https://evax3.tumblr.com/) as evax3 :)


End file.
